


Mysterious Stranger

by rosehathaway



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosehathaway/pseuds/rosehathaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Oliver Queen proves to Felicity that not all men are scumbags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mysterious Stranger

Felicity has been in love for as long as she could remember.

When she was still a little girl, she moved to Starling City along with her mother. They lived in a nice little suburban house that had everything they needed. She lived next door to Ray Palmer. Ever since she moved in next door, she adored him. They became friends rather quickly, as they bonded over their common interest of everything technological. He had a lot of new toys he loved to show her (brag about), while her mother was working long hours just so they could afford living in the house.

As it often happens in such stories, he was never that into her. Never into her at all.

She told him how she felt. She got ridiculously drunk right before going to high school. A bunch of school friends went to celebrate the end of school, they had a picnic, only there was wine instead of food. So all she can remember is that her friend was on the phone with Ray at one moment, and then she was telling him how she felt in the next. He was honest with her, brutally honest. He didn’t feel the same.

She told him again in her 3rd year of high school. She was drunk again, since she would never do such a thing sober. She was much too shy back then. She asked him out. That time, he said he’d call, so she waited for weeks after for the phone to ring, until she realized he lied. He was never going to call. It was a good thing that she got the opportunity to go study abroad for a while, so she didn’t have to see him every single day. Going away for a while was good for her. She gained self-confidence and, with her study destination being Paris, she also gained a sense of fashion.

As it usually goes with school girl crushes, this one passed too. The only thing that was left now was bitterness, because she ruined the friendship they had, and a bit of embarrassment, because she made a drunken fool out of herself. Twice.

So that was why she was so pissed when she was meeting her friend Roy for lunch, and, at the last minute he told her that Palmer heard him talking about their lunch and kind of invited himself. Felicity almost had a heart attack.

She prepared herself mentally and put on her most beautiful outfit, as a sort of defence, before she went to meet them. It wasn’t as awkward as she expected. The conversation seemed genuine and interesting and she was relieved that there was no hard feelings on Ray’s side.

“So, you never told me, how was Paris?” Roy asked amused. He seemed genuinely sorry for bringing Ray so she decided to forgive him. Someday.

“Paris was great. Out of all cities I’ve been to in Europe, Paris is the most special. And you cannot live there for months and not get interested into fashion. I became practically obsessed. And shoes. So. Many. Shoes,” she started enthusiastically and giggled when Roy rolled his eyes. They didn’t keep the conversation on shoes for too long, as the boys got bored pretty fast. They talked about how Roy was doing, and how Ray started a company, which she had to admit was impressive. Felicity was glad to see that Roy was doing better. There was a while when she found him a little lost. She could now be at ease, knowing her friend had put the past behind him. She sighed sadly, thinking she could use some of that as well.

“Don’t watch now, but there is a hot guy on your left, and he hasn’t taken his eyes off of you for a second,” Roy whispered and made a disapproving sound when Felicity turned her head immediately to her left. There was, indeed, a really hot guy staring at her. His appearance was sort of rugged, as he wore jeans in a dark blue shade, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Felicity couldn’t help but notice his stone hard abs under the jacket, or the deliciously defined jaw, or his gorgeous blue eyes. He noticed she noticed him staring, and yet he didn’t avert his gaze. Felicity didn’t know what had gotten into her, but she got up and walked over. She knew she looked damn good; her attire was made out of a black pencil skirt ending above her knees, combined with a black with white polka dots blouse. Her legs looked miles long in heels and her hair decided to look good that day for a change. So with that extra confidence, she leaned over to him, and smiled.

“I saw you looking at me,” she said simply and waited for an answer.

He smiled back and she all but melted. “Forgive me if that bothered you. I couldn’t help myself.”

“I see.” She waited for a bit, and, since he remained quiet, she wanted to turn back and return to her table.

“Wait. You can at least give me your phone number,” he said with urge in his voice and she couldn’t resist thinking how sexy he was. She suddenly imagined him in bed, all wild and hot and she swallowed hard.

“How about you give me yours and I’ll ring you,” she said, tired of guys who always said they’d call, but never did.

“Okay,” he took her phone and typed his number in. He returned the phone to her, with his number still on the screen, leaving it to her, to put him in. He looked at her with expectation. “But do it now, I don’t believe you’ll call if I let you walk away.”

She smiled, but hit the call button anyway, thinking this day had taken an interesting turn. She glanced over to her table and saw Roy grinning like crazy, and Palmer looking a bit upset, about what, she had no clue.

The stranger gave her another charming smile, making her insides melt as she felt a familiar warmth in her stomach. This man actually just aroused her by smiling. This was getting out of hand. She needed to pull herself back together.

“I don’t even know your name, so what should I put you in as?” He wondered and she shrugged.

“Put it in as a mysterious stranger, and if you call, I’ll tell you my name.”

“I’ll call,” he promised, and even though she learned not to expect much from guys when they said they’d call, especially guys as hot as this one was, she actually almost believed him for a second. Almost.

“We’ll see about that,” she said, smiling for the last time as she walked away, swaying her hips a little extra for his benefit. He made her feel desired, and that was something she hadn’t felt in a while.

She sat down and laughed when Roy attacked her with questions. While she answered him, she realized she didn’t ask for his name. So as it happened, he ended up being a hot mysterious stranger as well. She glanced at his table, to realize with disappointment that he had already left.

“It was probably nothing anyway,” she murmured, a bit sad, and Roy looked at her like she was crazy, shaking his head. Ray seemed cheered up at her words. She looked at him angrily. Why was he acting almost as if he was jealous? There was a time she would have jumped at the implication, but right now, all she felt was annoyance.

Roy grinned all of the sudden, pointing at her phone that was now vibrating on the table, called ID saying “hot mysterious stranger” on the screen. Felicity gasped, feeling a rush of excitement.

She answered with a shy hello and heard his voice on the other end.

“So if we’re going out tomorrow, don’t you think I should know your name?” He asked with a sure voice, chuckling a bit.

“It’s Felicity,” she told him, as she promised she would. “And I didn’t know we were going out.”

“That’s a beautiful name. Felicity,” he tried it out, and even though she was never a particular fan of her own name, he made it sound sensual and sexy.

“Are you free?” He continued, and she decided to just go with it. Universe had apparently sent a gorgeous guy her way, and she was not about to pass on this opportunity.

“I’m free in the afternoon,” she replied with a shaky voice. She chose to ignore Ray’s angry stare and instead chose to focus on Roy’s cheeriness.

“I can pick you up at 7. I’m taking you out for dinner.”

Hesitantly, because he was still a stranger, she told him the address, and before they were about to end the call, she remembered something.

“Wait. I still don’t know your name.”

He chuckled again, his laugh vibrating on the other end of the line. Felicity couldn’t help thinking that it was so easy to talk to him on the phone. She couldn’t wait to see how he did in person.

“Put me in as a mysterious stranger and if you meet me tomorrow, I’ll tell you my name,” he promised and she rolled her eyes at the familiar sentence. She didn’t tell him that she already put him in as one. She didn’t put him in as a mysterious stranger though; she put him in as a hot mysterious stranger.

* * *

Felicity was nervous. She didn’t have much experience dating, and this guy looked as if he had plenty. She wore a gorgeous red dress, hoping she wouldn’t end up being overdressed, since she had no clue where he was taking her. Satisfied with the result, she nodded at her reflection and, just in time, as the bell rang. She calmed herself down by inhaling and exhaling before opening the door with a wide smile.

She chose right.

He wore a suit, and damn he looked good in a suit. So good, she was tempted to do things she had never done before. Instead, she just licked her lips nervously and stared at him with lust in her eyes. She hoped he didn’t notice.

He handed her over a bouquet of beautiful yellow tulips. She smiled when he told her they reminded him of her because they made him happy when he looked at them. She was still grinning like an idiot when she was putting them into water.

Oliver, as she learned was his name, ended up being the perfect gentlemen. He took her to a nice family restaurant, and they sat in a quiet corner, just talking for hours. They talked about everything and nothing. Since she didn’t believe she was drunk from two glasses of wine, she blamed it on his company, feeling slightly intoxicated by his presence. He accompanied her home, making her promise she’d go out with him again, to which she gladly said yes. He was about to leave when she reached for his hand and stopped him. Even with heels on, he was taller than her so she had to stand on her tiptoes when she pressed a light kiss on his mouth, surprising herself by it.

“I had a lovely time.”

The look in his eyes did something to her insides. He looked as if though he wanted to kiss her and continue kissing her everywhere until she screamed his name. He didn’t do that. He smiled warmly and told her he had an even better time and thanked her for her company.

* * *

On their next date, he took her horseback riding. She hadn’t had so much fun in a while and she told him that. He seemed happy when he was with her, like he wasn’t burdened by anything. It scared her to think how fast she was falling for him, hoping she wouldn’t once more end up being the only one.

* * *

Ray called her, saying he wanted to speak to her. He told her he was sorry for how he never called back in high school, and that he was sorry he avoided the subject. He just didn’t feel that way and he wanted to let her down easy.

_Easy_ , she thought, remembering crying for days, waiting for the call that never came. But she assured him she didn’t have any hard feelings regarding that anymore.

So imagine her surprise when he asked her out next. She gasped in shock and told him she was seeing someone.

When he started to tell her that seeing that stranger was a bad idea, she got defensive.

“His name is Oliver,” was the only thing she said before ending the call.

* * *

She was the one that took the next step. It was after a particularly good date. They went dancing and she was intrigued to see that he was an exceptionally good dancer. They danced all night, and, when he took her home, she invited him in.

He looked so big in her tiny apartment, so out of place, yet somehow, he still looked like he belonged there. _It’s because he belongs with me_ , she thought, putting her keys down and turning around. She found him looking at her and felt a ping of lust. Next thing she knew, she was slamming herself against him, kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

He returned the kiss, deepening it, holding her when she wrapped her legs around his waist. He found the nearest wall and pushed her body against it, struggling for balance when she rolled her hips against him, feeling his erection pressing into her. He let out a groan and then there was no turning back. They stripped between stumbling to the bedroom, giggling and kissing, both needy and happy and in love.

It was quick that time, neither of them having any patience for foreplay, both of them in too much need to take it slow. When he made sure she was ready, he slammed into her in one swift move, quickly finding a pace that suited them both, which was fast. He brought her to high after high until he joined her, collapsing on top of her, unable to move.

She fell asleep that night, with his name on her lips.

* * *

She knew it was too good to be true. She met Ray for drinks, because he said he wanted to be friends. He suddenly grabbed her arm, turning her around. She was about to ask him what he was doing, when she saw him. Oliver was with another girl. She didn’t seem too happy, looking almost annoyed with him, while he seemed like he was having a lot of fun.

She shrugged it off. He never gave her any reason to doubt him. And he was allowed to have friends. It wasn’t like he was kissing her passionately in the middle of the street. She decided not to mention this, but she did make it a point to find out more about him.

* * *

Ray texted her a picture the next night. It was Oliver in a club, with the same girl she saw him with last night. She seemed drunk and he was holding her, his arms around her protectively, the affection on his face clear.

She felt tears in her eyes when she called him. He picked up after a while and he didn’t seem himself.

“I was just wondering if you wanted to come over,” she said casually, not wanting him to know she was upset. If he came over, she could ask him about it, like a mature person, instead of making a drama out of it.

“I’m sorry, I really wish I could. I’m dealing with some family emergency right now. I’ll make it up to you, I promise,” he seemed tense, like something was bothering him. “Actually, I kind of need to leave town for a bit. Can I call you when I get back?”

She swallowed hard, swallowing the pain and the bitterness she felt, hearing his words. She murmured a positive answer and hung up. She cried herself to sleep that night, thinking that the happy phase never lasts long enough.

* * *

He did call her after a few days. He wanted to meet and she agreed, thinking she at least owed him that. Her heart physically hurt when she told him she couldn’t see him anymore. Her heart broke even further when he looked at her, so catastrophically confused she didn’t know what to say, or do.

“Why?” He finally managed, his voice breaking a little.

“I just… I saw you. With that girl. I was going to ask you about her, and then you left, probably with her and you didn’t even take time to explain, and you lied, saying it was a family emergency and then I felt like a loser for trusting men again…” Realizing she was babbling again, she shut up and watched his eyes fill with understanding.

“So you just assumed I was cheating on you, and you decided to dump me?” He asked, almost shocked and mostly disappointed.

“I didn’t know what to think. I don’t even know you that well. I barely know anything about you, apart from your last name.”

“You could have asked,” he whispered softly.

She was crying by that point, knowing one of them had messed up pretty bad. She got to her feet, running away with a pretty clear notion that this time, it was her.

* * *

He didn’t call. He didn’t text. He didn’t come over.

The next two weeks were the hardest in her life, because she knew she was going to have to live with knowing he was the one that got away.

* * *

Ray came over a lot, trying to be of comfort. She kicked him out, saying her was partly to blame for her to have jumped to the wrong conclusions. What hurt the most was knowing that actually she was the only one to blame.

* * *

It was a Sunday, she remembered. She was about to order take out when the doorbell rang. Then he was there, asking her if she could come with him somewhere, telling her to pack for a week.

She hesitated, but this time, she decided to take a leap of faith. She packed in a haze, not knowing what to expect, but once again, she decided to put her trust into Oliver’s hands. She decided the risk of getting her heart broken was worth it, if it meant having him in her life.

The ride was long and mostly silent. He didn’t make any attempt of a conversation, and neither did she. She fell asleep somewhere along the way, and she only woke up to him softly shaking her, telling her they had arrived.

She looked around then to see that the car was parked in front of a big mansion, the garden extending around it nothing short of beautiful. He took her bag from the car and motioned her to the door.

“Felicity, I want you to meet my mother, Moira Queen.” He grinned at the woman, who stood at the doorway, motioning them into the house. Oliver put Felicity’s bag down, so he could scoop his mother into a hug.

“Mom, this is Felicity,” he explained to his mother and she smiled in acknowledgement.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Felicity. We’ve heard a lot about you,” she told her, and Felicity noticed how nice and welcoming she seemed. She smiled back, exchanging some pleasantries, while giving Oliver a look for not warning her he was taking her to meet his family.

“How is Speedy?” He asked in a lower voice, though not as if he wanted to hide anything from Felicity. She still couldn’t believe he took her home, especially after she doubted him, broke up with him, and probably hurt his feelings. She also noticed that his family had to be among the rich to be able to afford living in this palace.

“Better I think. You being here seemed to be helping her.” Moira answered and ushered Felicity inside the house.

“Ollie!” There was an excited scream and a blur of hair and then a petite girl was in Oliver’s arms, hugging him tight. Felicity knew then, how badly she messed up back then, because this was the same girl she saw him with on the street, the same girl from the photo Ray had sent her. Cursing herself silently, she made a mental note not to jump to conclusions ever again. Ever.

“Felicity, this is my sister, Thea.” He introduced the two, and she was glad he made no remark of her stupidity. When they made their way to their room, he caressed her cheek.

“I wanted to show you, rather than explain, because I thought you would believe me more,” he explained. “Thea has been struggling lately. She’s been through a lot and she was spiralling. She called me that night. She was at a club and she took something. I had to take her home, and then I stayed for a few days, to make sure she was okay, and to be there for her.”

Felicity had tears running down her cheeks.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I ever doubted you. I’m sorry I didn’t trust you.”

“You should know something about me, Felicity. I used to be a jerk, yes. I slept with my girlfriend’s sister. But that was the old me. If I wanted to live with myself, I had to become someone else. And when I’m with you, you make me feel like I can be a better person. I want this to work.”

“Me too,” she offered before leaning in for a kiss.

They were going to be okay, she thought. He made no more fuss about the matter and he never mentioned it again.

* * *

His family adored her. She found that Thea and she shared a love for shoes. Felicity took Thea shopping and the girls bonded quickly. They talked about Oliver and Felicity confessed the misunderstanding to Thea and the petite couldn’t stop laughing. She teased her mercilessly about it, until Felicity ended up laughing at it too.

Moira and Felicity shared love for, well, Oliver. His mom told her a lot about him, which only made her love him more. She found out stuff about his childhood, about his teenage years.

Oliver also introduced her to his friend John, and they immediately fell into a comfortable conversation.

She fit in his world perfectly, like a lost piece of a puzzle, and everyone made her understand that as long as she made Oliver happy, she would be a welcome part of their lives from now on.

* * *

His sister visited him in the city, and they all went out together. She invited Roy as well and found out, with surprise, that they got along so well. Two weeks after, Roy called her and told her he was dating Thea. Of course Oliver disapproved, but even he had to admit that Thea seemed happy, and as long as she was happy, he was fine with it, even though he wouldn’t give up the disapproving look for a while.

Oliver and Felicity spent a lot of time together. Some days he would just watch her work on her computers, or she would go to his place and they’d watch TV, or just cuddle on the sofa. They did talk more about their lives, about the people in their lives, past loves and so on.

* * *

She knew he loved her. He hadn’t told her yet, but he showed her constantly. He told her he missed her when she was away, he warmed her feet when she was cold, he brought her favourite croissants in the morning, and he looked at her like she was a goddess. The first time he said it, the three words that expressed all that, was nothing special.

She had spent the night, and he had to go to work. She was reading something on her tablet while sipping the juice. They had just had breakfast together and he was getting ready to leave. He kissed her. It was quick, like a habit, like he was going to do that for the rest of his life.

“I love you.”

And with that, he was gone, before she had time to process what had happened.

* * *

The first time she said it, was before falling asleep. It was also very much like a habit. They had just made love and she was falling asleep in his arms.

“Love you,” she murmured just before drifting to sleep, which was why she never saw the grin spreading over Oliver’s face. She never saw the happiness that lingered in his eyes.

* * *

They did end up spending the rest of their lives together. And he did tell her he loved her every single day before leaving the house, and she told him every night, before falling asleep, and they showed each other, countless times in between. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to one of my best friends Irma and Tracey (who is also my beta). I love you both!!
> 
> If you liked it, let me know. Every review, every kudos counts!


End file.
